the_snoofers_televisionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Snoofers Movie: Snooftoon
''The Snoofers Movie: Snooftoon ''known named (Snooftown: The Movie) is upcoming CGI animated shooter photorealistic produced by Comic Adventures Company and released by Nintendo. It is a 5th snoofers movie and 1st direct-to-film based on the parody of the video game "Splatoon ", first short film of the same name and television website series. Directed, series creator, screenplay, puppeter and story by Joshua Rosal. A sequel, The Snoofers Movie: Snooftoon 2 released soon due of 2021. The film takes place events of season one and two on YouTube. After the creator's 16th birthday, released near November 27 (Australia). In 2019, also included a YouTube channel "Snooftoon - Offical Channel" and "Snooftoon Vlogs" If I see a first 1 million views, Poster Reveal, Splatoon Unboxing. Following the Puppeter's tribute to Caroll Spinney after his death, he play Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch before he retirem201 in November 28, 2018 until Dec 9, 2019. Plot: After the events between season one and two, One day Four Eye brought home and found the bag of mysterious ink paint. 3 days later, Wilbert not each other with Four Eye, he jealous. Wilbert decided to plan to ruin of ink paint from Four Eye. Four Eye slipped into the bowl of mixture ink as the prank, everyone got so mad at Wilbert. Four Eyed transformation into Inking Girl with Ink Paint Gun and everyone slipped by more paint fell expect Wilbert. Four Eye grabbed the bowl of blue ink to Wilbert and spill some blue ink with powers. Cast: *Joshua Rosal as Himself aka JoshTSW, Green Snoof (DJ) - the fan of the Squid Sisters. *Yusk Tsujii (recording via archival recordings from Inking Girl and Boy) as Inking Snoofers. Characters: *Four Eye/Inking Four Eye *Wilbert /Inking Wilbert *Bing/Inking Bing *Rocky/Inking Rocky *Dog Henson/lnking Dog Henson (mention) *DJ/Gamer Green Snoof Trivia: *This is 1st direct-to-film of The Snoofers, not released in cinemas. *"Snooftown"is a parody of "Splatoon" *Wilbert got into 5th trouble. *The first full length live action film on YouTube. *Pile of Ink rendering using Blender and 3ds Max took 56 weeks. Development: Movie Joshua Rosal announced of Comic Adventures Company first direct-to-film and parody of "Splatoon". Few months later... This whole movie is took 8 months to create the whole turf war scene. Casting Joshua Rosal reprising the roles of The Snoofers from the first short film. Soundtrack Reception: The budget earned in eight australian dollars in Austraila, Mackay. Re-released: Languages: People wanted to translate the whole movie with English, French, Spanish, Italian, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Russian, Finland, Polish, Indian and over 40 languages. 4K Conversion The film is updated with HD 4K extended full movie with 87 mins, commentary. '3D Conversion ' ''The Snoofers Movie: Snooftoon ''is converted 3D, it took 6.5 hours to convert by using 3D pro video converter and uploading coming soon. Leagcy: Sequel spin-off Negative Four Eye and Negative Bing are new characters with a opposite color in a sequel, Television/Web Series spin-off Category:Direct-to-Video films Category:The film about The Snoofers Category:Movies based on video games Category:Movie Parody Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Movies Category:3D IMAX Category:Anaglyph 3D Category:Released on YouTube